300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tutor Tournament (2019.11.08)
Event Website & Schedule Website: http://activity.jumpw.com/300hero/tutor/index.jsp The Tutor Tournament is a tournament between 32 teams under the surveillance of 8 live-streamers who act as the team's tutor. The event will be divided into 4 stages as follows: *Registration Stage: 8th ~ 17th Nov 2019 *Tutor/Group Stage: 18th ~ 21st Nov 2019 *Quarter-Final Stage: 22nd Nov ~ 6th Dec 2019 *Semi-Final & Final Stage: 7th ~ 15th Dec 2019 Event Rules #Players who participate in the event must be at least level 15. #Each player can participate on behalf of only a single team. Each team must have consisted of 7 main-players and 2 substitute-players. The participators must not forge or use the identity of others. Once a participator with fake identity is found, their right to participate in the event and right to receive rewards will all be nullified. #After the participator signs up for the event, they will be assigned to one of a team in the event randomly then the participator will be dragged to the QQ group of the official staff. #On the 1st round (Group Stage), there will have a total of 32 teams available and a total of 8 live-streamers as their tutor. Each live-streamer leads a total of 4 teams into a team-matchmaking. The team-matchmaking will use the BO1 System. 8 tutors will select the representative team from the 4 teams. The competition between each team of the same tutor can be watched from the tutor's live-stream (clicking the picture of the tutor on the event website can lead you directly to their live-stream). #After the selection for the representative team of each tutor is done, the 8 representative teams will be grouped together by official staff to compete in a team-matchmaking of Quarter-Final Stage using the BO3 rule. #After the BO3 team-matchmaking, only 4 teams will remain. The 4 teams will be grouped together to compete for the championship of this event in the Semi-Final & Final Stage. The competition for the championship will use the BO5 rule. #All matches of the competition above can be watched in the live-stream that can be accessed directly from the event website. Event Description #If the participating players are absent on the time they are supposed to play the match, the official team may temporarily add a new player to the game (WTF?). #The QQ contact of the players will be used for the staff and tutor to contact the player, please pay attention to the prompt message in the QQ after registration. #All physical rewards will be distributed after the event. The staff will contact directly to the player based on the contact information that was given during the registration, therefore, please fill the information correctly. The prize will be distributed around January 2020, If the players who win the reward can't be contacted before 31st January 2020, those players will be deemed as giving up the reward. #All competitors should participate in the event according to the tutor's schedule, players who give a negatively respond will be able to be disqualified. #Cheating is extremely prohibited in this event (including vote manipulation and substitute player), any participator who violates the spirit of the match, uses inappropriate political remarks and does other serious violations will be immediately disqualified from the event. Everyone is welcome to supervise together. #The final interpretation and the right of this event solely belongs to Shanghai Jump Network Technology Co., Ltd by default. Voting Event Best Tutors Each player can vote the same tutor only once per day, up to a total of 3 tutors per day. Rising Stars From the 8 teams that have entered the quarter-final round, each tutor will select 2 players with the highest KDA on their team to be voted in the Rising Stars. Each player can vote up to 3 players per day. Quiz Each player can guess the tutor who is going to be the tutor of the champion team, the guess can't be modified later and the roulette will be opened for players who already guessed. Surprise Big Roulette #To participate in the roulette, you must first bind your account with the event website and guess one of the tutors as the tutor of the champion team. #After selecting one of the tutors, you will be able to daily receive the Participation Package from the list of Prediction Rewards upon logging on the event website. Within the Participation Package, you will find the Lottery Ticket that can be used to participate in the roulette once. #All rewards from the roulette must be collected before 22nd December 2019. After reaching the specified date, all remaining rewards will be cleared from the website. #At the end of the event, players who successfully select the tutor of the champion team will be able to receive the Prophecy Package from the list of Prediction Rewards. #The list of all rewards that can be obtained from the roulette is as follows: *'Gold Coin' x 233 *'SteelSeries Arctis Headphone' (赛睿寒冰耳机) x 1 *'Timi Figure' (缇米手办) x 1 *'300 Heroes Umbrella' (300英雄-雨伞) x 1 *'The Legend of Qin - Night Light Frame ' (秦时明月-小夜灯) x 1 List of Rewards There are 4 major rewards available as follows: Tournament Rewards 1st Place *Team Reward **8000 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *Tutor Reward **500 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) **'300 Heroes Cherry Custom Keyboard' (300英雄cherry定制键盘) x 1 2nd Place *Team Reward **4000 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *Tutor Reward **500 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) **'SteelSeries Arctis 5 Headphone' (赛睿寒冰5耳机) x 1 3rd Place *Team Reward **4000 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *Tutor Reward **500 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) **'Timi Figure' (缇米手办) x 1 Best Tutor Rewards 1st Place *2000 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *'300 Heroes Cherry Custom Keyboard' (300英雄cherry定制键盘) x 1 *Title Card - Extremely Popular Tutor (180 Days) (超人气导师) x 1 *'Designated Skin' x 1 *Random Legendary Skin Package x 10 2nd Place *1500 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *'Razor Gaming Gear Set' (雷蛇套装) x 1 *Title Card - Popular Tutor (180 Days) (超人气导师) x 1 *'Designated Skin' x 1 *Random Legendary Skin Package x 10 3rd Place *1000 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *'Logitech G703 Mouse' (罗技G703鼠标) x 1 *Title Card - Popular Tutor (180 Days) (超人气导师) x 1 *'Designated Skin' x 1 *Random Legendary Skin Package x 10 Rising Star Rewards 1st Place *'Razor Gaming Gear Set (Mouse+Keyboard)' (雷蛇套装（鼠标+耳机）) x 1 *'Timi Figure' (缇米手办) x 1 2nd Place *'Razor Gaming Gear Set (Mouse+Keyboard)' (雷蛇套装（鼠标+耳机）) x 1 3rd Place *'Razor Headphone (Mouse+Keyboard)' (雷蛇耳机) x 1 ETC *Players that are selected as the Rising Stars from the top 8 teams will get 1 Random Epic Skin Package and 666 Gold Coins. *Players from the top 8 teams who are not selected as the Rising Stars will get 1 Random Excellent Skin Package. Prediction Rewards Participation Package (Daily) *'Lottery Ticket' x 1 *'Gold Coin' x 666 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 2 Prophecy Package (One-Time) *'Gold Coin' x 6666 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 10 *Title Card - The Great Prophet (180 Days) (大预言家) x 1 ---- ----